


A Hard Day’s Night

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karedevil Week, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: It had been a long day at the Bulletin. When Karen left the building, her sole purpose was to switch off from work. She really needed it.





	A Hard Day’s Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



> Title taken from a song by The Beatles, as you all probably know.

It had been a long day at the Bulletin. Karen had spent half her morning listening to Ellison lecturing her about boundaries and common sense and had devoted the other half to moderating the article she was due to submit that very day.

She was dead tired of so much patronizing, but she knew he was right this time, even if she would never admit it. The article would put her in the spotlight again unless she concealed some of the information she had discovered during her investigation. She loved her job, but sometimes it was exhausting and frustrating. So she finished editing her article, handed it in and left the building earlier than usual. Her sole purpose that evening was to switch off from work. She really needed it.

Carrying a small travel bag, she headed for Matt’s apartment. They had planned to spend both the evening and the night together. He had a runner’s knee so he had to take things easy for a few days: no jumping, no running, no vaulting… just an ordinary life, like any other ordinary lawyer.

That’s why she was surprised when she got there and found the place empty.

She turned on the light, took off her shoes and went to the kitchen to pour herself a well-deserved glass of wine. It was then that she saw the note that was stuck on the fridge.

Gone on surveillance. I won’t be long. Love you.

She loved it when he handwrote notes for her. She knew he was self-conscious about it because, as he liked to describe it, his handwriting was not that of an adult. It was fumbling and child-like. But she also knew that he would write those notes for her because she loved them. This time he had even drawn a little heart on it.

“What a cutie.” She said smiling.

She folded the note with care and put it back on the fridge making sure that the heart was clearly visible. She gave herself a moment to look at it and went to the living-room.

She left the glass of wine on the coffee table and her bag on the floor. Then, she went to his bedroom, found herself some comfy clothes and had a quick shower. She was dying to be lying on the sofa.

When she finally sat down and had a sip of her wine, she rested her head on the sofa and looked side to side. She let out a breath and leaned forward to get the laptop out of her bag.

“This place needs a TV.” She murmured as she turned it on.

She was not sure if Matt would be back soon, but she needed to clear her mind so she considered the options and decided to watch a film. He could join her later if he arrived before it had finished.

“This. This is exactly what I need tonight.” She thought to herself and clicked on one of her favorite films. She placed the laptop on the coffee table and made herself comfortable on the sofa. “More pillows. This place also needs more pillows.” She murmured.

A bit more than an hour later.

“Hi, babe.” He said taking the mask off.

“Hey.” She answered as she leaned forward to pause the movie. “Is everything ok? I thought you’d be back earlier.”

“I wanted to. But I had to wait until the dealers were gone.” He explained walking down the stairs from the rooftop.

“They were talking about their next cargo.” He stopped by her side to give her a quick peck. “I’ll have to pay Brett a visit tomorrow.” He turned around to go to his bedroom.

“And how’s your knee? You haven’t been daredeviling around too much, have you?” She asked smiling.

He laughed and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Good.”

“Just tired.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

“We can relax now. Just give me a minute. I’m going to have a quick shower.” He said entering the bathroom.

“Take your time, sweetie.” She pressed play again. “I want to finish watching the film.” She said, but the water was already running.

A few minutes later.

“I heard you laughing. What are you watching?”

“The Princess Bride.”

“Oh, yeah. Foggy told me about it–”

“Shush. You’ll tell me later. It won’t be long.”

“Ok.” He said laughing. “But I was thinking about ordering some food, any preference?”

“Matt!” She complained. “Whatever, I– I don’t mind. Just, just let me watch this.”

Matt laughed again and went to his room to make the phone call. Then, he went back to the living room and mimicked zipping his lips. Her only response was to flex her legs and he took the hint. He sat on the sofa, took her feet and started massaging them.

“How come you like it so much?” were the first words he said when the closing credits appeared.

She fixed her gaze on him.

“Believe me, Matt, you don’t want to do that.” She pointed a finger at him and he laughed.

“What?” He said and shrugged.

“Oh, don’t play the fool with me.”

“I mean it, K. I want to know. And anyway, that– that was a happy ending, wasn’t it? why are you sad?” He was trying hard not to laugh.

“Well, you obviously haven’t read the book.” She said as she leaned forward to turn the computer off.

“No, and I haven’t watched the film either.”

She turned around and stared at him.

“You gotta be kidding me?”

He shook his head.

“Oh my god. You haven’t? And I’ve spoiled it! You’ve just heard the very ending! Oh Matt, I’m so, so, so sorry.”

“It’s no big deal, Karen. Foggy told me once about the amazing Iñigo Montoya he adored when he was a kid, but he also said that The Princess Bride was a cheesy children’s movie so…”

“Foggy said that?”

He nodded and shrugged.

“That makes no sense. I know he loves this film.”

Matt shrugged again.

“Wait. Were you two alone when he said that? I bet he was trying to be a macho man in front of some girls. You guys are the worst when it comes to–”

“Oh yes, you’re right!” He exclaimed. “Marci was there too!”

“See? See?” She said and tapped him on the shoulder. “I told you! He was making a show! He knew a soulless bitch like her wouldn’t like this beautiful film and he–”

“Karen!” He said laughing.

“Oh, come on. I love her, but we all know how she is.” He kept on laughing. “And she’d take that as a compliment anyway.” He nodded. “But you…”

“Yeah?”

She placed a hand on each of his cheeks and pressed a firm kiss on his lips. “You’re soooo gonna love it.”

“Am I?” He asked raising one of his eyebrows.

“Yes.” She nodded. “And that’s why we’re going to watch it tonight.”

“Again? Wow!” He bursted out as she moved to sit on his lap.

“What can I say?” She shrugged. “I can’t get enough of Dread Pirate Roberts.” She said as she started caressing his bare chest.

“I see.” He told her, stroking her legs. “Should I be jealous?”

“Maybe… Although when you wore your black pajamas you kind of reminded me of him.”

“Oh, did I?”

“Yep. A lot.” She whispered and gave him a soft little kiss. “So…” Her hand kept going up and down his chest. “I was thinking, maybe after the food and the film you could…”

He raised his eyebrows, licked his lips and smiled.

“Yes?”

She bit her lip and started playing with the waistband of his sweatpants.

”Well, you know…you could…”

He moved his head as if he was trying to find her gaze.

“Wear my old suit?”

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Would you like that?” He asked tilting his head, a big grin on his face.

She took a deep breath and let out an almost inaudible “yes”.

He laughed, pressed his forehead against hers and just before kissing her, he said:

“Well, there’s only one thing I can say to that,” and he breathed “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me finish saying THANK YOU to my Tumblr friend lifeisjustalonelyhighway for creating such a beautiful gifset for this fic. Go check her work. She's amazing.


End file.
